¿¡Quién está celoso?
by x.Rydag.x
Summary: Ichigo es el shinigami sustituto que quitó sin querer los poderes a Rukia. Ésto hizo que ella se quedase con él y empezarán a crear fuertes lazos sin darse cuenta. Pero entonces, aparecerá Renji y la actitud de Ichigo se volverá totalmente insoportable siendo distante con Rukia. Pésima para los summarys. Anímate y entra. No olviden dejar review, onegai.


_¡Hola, hola! Hacía mil que no escribía sobre este anime, me siento algo oxidada xDD Pero terminará cambiando pronto, veréis. Sólo tenéis que darme la oportunidad. Seguro que apareceré con más cosas sobre ellos dos en algún momento, sólo he de tener buenas ideas para animarme a ello. Sobre este, no pude evitarlo cuando una escena entre Renji y Ichigo apareció por mi cabeza discutiendo por Rukia... He intentado hacerlo tal y como pasó todo en mi cabeza, espero que os guste y que me digáis cosillas :3 Más abajo pondré lo que significa cada palabra que está con * para los que no lo saben (aunque estoy segura de que lo sabrán todos, pero por si acaso xD) creo que me he dejado algún asterisco... de todas formas, está todo abajo, don't worry._

_¡Muchas gracias por pasaros a leer! Disfrutar y no olviden dejar un review, anima mucho a los escritores, ya saben (;_

_Ja nee~ _

**One Shot - ¡¿Quién está celoso!? **

El sol se posaba en la ciudad de Karakura un día más. Desde hacía unos meses, el adolescente de cabellos naranjas, Kurosaki Ichigo, el cual tenía una mala reputación desde pequeño por ir metiéndose en peleas había tenido un cambio en su vida de unos ciento ochenta grados. Él siempre había tenido una vida diferente, dado que desde que tenía consciencia veía personas vivas y personas que teóricamente no deberían de seguir ahí. Kurosaki Ichigo podía ver espíritus. Es por eso, que por un incidente con uno de ellos se encontró con la persona que puso todo su mundo patas arriba; Kuchiki Rukia.

Con la aparición de esta muchacha de cabellos negros y de una estatura bastante menuda comparada con la altura del muchacho, se enteró de que habían Shinigamis y Hollows, criaturas que buscaban las almas de los espíritus. Pero, Rukia perdió sus poderes cuando sin querer se los traspaso al peli naranja convirtiéndose éste en un shinigami sustituto.

Desde ese momento, Rukia dormía en el armario del muchacho mientras le enseñaba a como cazar hollows para tener un equilibrio de allí donde venía; La Sociedad De Almas. Rukia aparecía siempre con aparatos nuevos que descolocaban al chico pero, que poco a poco, le transmitían tanto esos objetos como ella, cierta confianza.

Con la impulsividad de Ichigo y la justicia que llevaba dentro, resultaba que era un fuerte shinigami. Aunque ya su zanpakutoh* daba a entender que sus cualidades como shinigami, estaban aún por desarrollarse.

-¡ICHIGOOO! - gritó un hombre de cabellos negros y con algo de barba lanzándose hacia el peli naranja que iba vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca de manga corta llevando pegada a la espalda su mochila que la sujetaba con el dedo índice.

Ichigo soltó la mochila y pateó a aquel hombre estampándolo con la pared.

-¡DEJA DE HACER ESO, JODER! - gritó el muchacho recogiendo la mochila.

-¡Ichigooo! - lloriqueaba el hombre.

-¡Ichi-nii! ¡Suerte! - exclamaron sus hermanas sonriendo le.

-Gracias. - agradeció el chico poniéndose en camino hacia la puerta y después, poniendo camino hacia el instituto.

Por el camino, iba pensando en dónde estaría Rukia. No la había oído llegar por la noche, lo que le parecía algo extraño ya que siempre hablaban por las noches y de alguna manera, se había acostumbrado a ello. De pronto, sintió una extraña sensación y levantó la mirada al cielo. ¿Sería un hollow? Pero no. El cielo pareció abrirse, o mejor dicho, una puerta demasiado grande y aparatosa apareció para dejar salir a un muchacho de cabellos rojos recogido en una coleta. Su vestimenta era claramente la de un shinigami e Ichigo miró alrededor, viendo como los demás estudiantes pasaban de largo, sin inmutarse.

Y es que había olvidado que un shinigami no puede ser visto por un humano sin poderes.

-¿Quién cojones es ese...? - murmuró Ichigo desconfiado.

Ambos cruzaron una mirada desafiante y bastante dura. El peli rojo llevó su mano a su cintura donde llevaba su zanpakutoh y se lanzó a por él, desenvainandola.

-¡TÚUUU! - gritó.

-¡Kûso!* - exclamó Ichigo quien echó a correr.

No podía defenderse si no se metía en su faceta de Shinigami y para eso, necesitaba dejar su cuerpo "sin vida" en alguna parte.

-¡NO HUYAS, CABRÓN!

-¿¡Pero qué cojones le pasa!? - pensó el muchacho mientras se escondía debajo de un puente.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS!? - gritó el peli rojo. - Sé que estás por aquí, puedo sentirte.

-¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Ichigo a su espalda, con su ropaje negro y con su zanpakutoh enorme por delante. El peli rojo lo observó de arriba a abajo, como si estuviese evaluando y chasqueó la lengua.

Ese individuo, aparecido de la nada, volvió a atacarle a una velocidad increíble. La sorpresa le vino de golpe, ya que no esperaba que fuese tan sumamente rápido. ¿Por qué le había dejado correr si podía alcanzarle con esa velocidad? ¿Acaso es que buscaba encontrarse con el Ichigo shinigami? Lo único que pudo hacer fue bloquear aquella zanpakutoh con la suya.

-¡Voy a matarte!

Ichigo apretó la mandíbula intentando ganar en ese choque de fuerzas, pero él se retiró haciendo que perdiese un poco el equilibrio y se tambalease lo que aprovechó su contrincante para re atacar.

-¡Kûso! - se movió hacia un lado, logrando esquivar el ataque. Pero detrás de ese, vino otro y otro y otro... y sólo podía esquivar. - ¡¿Qué pasa contigo, tío!?

-¡Voy a acabar contigo y devolver a Rukia sana y salva!

Cuando mencionó a Rukia, un chip se activó en el peli naranja que hizo que pudiese detener uno de los ataques que le propinaban, bloqueándolo por completo y intercambiando unas fuertes miradas el uno con el otro.

-¿Qué dices de Rukia? - preguntó demasiado serio y con los ojos llenos de rabia. - ¿¡Qué tienes que ver tú con ella!? - exclamó, totalmente desconfiado.

Había escuchado y bien sabía que por aquel accidente, podía tener un grave problema. Y si alguien aparecía ahí, queriendo matarle y llevarse a la chica, ¿quien no decía que podían ser enemigos?

-¡Tú la has llevado a un gran problema, imbécil!

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! - se defendió, empujándole y siendo él quien atacaba y el contrario quien se apartaba. - ¡¿Qué tienes que ver con Rukia!? - repitió mientras se enzarzaban en un combate entre zanpakutoh y movimiento veloces.

-¡Rukia es...! - gritó en un momento en el que se separaron y apretó su zanpakutoh, saltando con un movimiento vertical hacia Ichigo. - ¡Rukia es mía! ¿entiendes?

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron como platos pero no por eso, no reaccionó. Alzó su zanpakutoh, bloqueando el ataque y mirándolo fijamente. ¿Qué éste tipo era el novio de Rukia? Pero, ¿qué idioteces eran esas? ¡Rukia no tenía a nadie! ¿O lo tenía y no le había dicho nada? Gruñó y ambos, por las fuerzas de ambos, retrocedieron en la tierra del parque en el que habían quedado.

-¿Es eso verdad? - preguntó Ichigo mirándole fijamente.

-Sí, he venido a por ella para intentar que se arregle todo sin mayores problemas. Por tu culpa, puedo perderla para siempre, ¡no te lo perdonaré! - entonces apareció de pronto Rukia corriendo.

-¡Vosotros dos, deteneros ahora mismo! - ordenó deteniéndose en mitad del camino de los dos.

Ambos la miraron. Y ambos tuvieron reacciones diferentes. Ichigo se quedó totalmente quieto e inmóvil sin moverse mientras la miraba con su típico ceño arrugado y con unos ojos que demostraban claramente molestia y enfado mezclado con cierta decepción y frustración mientras que Renji por su parte, sonreía de oreja a oreja y tardó poco en correr hacia ella.

-¡Rukia! ¡Estás bien! - exclamó.

La chica tras mirar a Ichigo con extrañeza al verle con esa cara, miró a Renji y dio la espalda al primero para poder tener una conversación cara a cara con el peli rojo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Renji? - preguntó seriamente la chica.

-He venido a por ti. Están todos preocupados y hay un ajetreo enorme por lo que ha pasado contigo y con este imbécil...

-No le insultes. - pidió mirándole con dureza.

-¡Pero él te ha metido en graves problemas! ¿Sabes lo que puede pasarte? ¡Puedes...!

-No voy a volver. - dijo de sorpresa. - No de momento, Renji. No tengo ni la mitad de la mitad de mis poderes. Necesito recuperarme... - sonaba a excusa, pero realmente, no tenía ganas de volver. Y todo tenía nombre y apellido.

-¡Allí también podrás recuperarte!

-Tengo que enseñar a Ichigo.

-¡¿Enseñarle!? ¡Él no es un shinigami, Rukia! - le recriminó.

Ichigo, harto de esa conversación se dirigió hacia el peli rojo y le dio un empujón.

-Ya la has oído... - gruñó mirándole. - Respeta su decisión.

-Tú eres el culpable de todo.

-Ichigo, deberías ir a clase. - mencionó Rukia mirando la espalda del mencionado.

-Deberíamos. - corrigió él mirándola de reojo.

-No. No iré. Tengo cosas que aclarar con Renji. - el peli anaranjado miró a su contrincante que lo miraba con una perfecta sonrisa socarrona.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana. - pronunció claramente molesto y marchándose de aquel parque bajo la mirada disimulada de la muchacha.

Después de todo aquello, el día pasó muy lentamente para el peli naranja. Lo único que podía hacer era pensar en Rukia y en ese shinigami salido de la nada, mirándole con esa sonrisa ensanchada muy socarrona, burlándose de él y en cómo no le había temblado nada para ir a por él con la intención de acabar con su vida. Y sobre todo, pensaba en que ese hombre era...

-¡Daiyobu, Kurosaki-kun? - preguntó una muchacha de un pecho bastante desarrollado, de cabellos largos y anaranjado al lado de su amigo quien estaba en el pupitre, apoyando su cabeza en su puño mientras miraba por la ventana a la nada.

El muchacho miró de donde provenía la voz y no sólo vio a su compañera Inoue Orihime, si no también a un misterioso chico con el que se peleaba mucho pero que siempre se protegían, Ishida Uryuu, también a su amigo de la infancia, Yasutora Sado junto con Arisawa Tatsuki con quien siempre había tenido una relación de amistad un poco extraño pero amistad, al fin y al cabo.

-Minna*. - dijo dejando caer su brazo en el pupitre.

-Parece que estés en otra cosa todo el día. - dijo Tatsuki mirandole fijamente, como si tratase de analizarle.

-¿Está bien Kuchiki-san? - preguntó Orihime. - ¿Estás así por ella?

-No, bueno... es que ha tenido un contra tiempo y no ha podido venir.

-Entonces, es eso, ¿verdad? - sonrió la peli anaranjada. - Estás pensando en si todo le habrá ido bien.

-Sí, eso mismo. - mintió disimuladamente con una pequeña sonrisa a sus amigos.

Pero bien sabía que algunos de ellos, no le iban a creer absolutamente nada. Sobretodo, Chad quien lo miraba fijamente, como si estuviese esperando a algo. Ichigo se incorporó y cogió su mochila, aprovechando que estaba a punto de sonar el timbre para salir y que la profesora les había dejado los últimos minutos solo confiando en ellos porque tenía que hacer alguna gestión.

-Bueno, yo aprovecho para irme antes. Nos vemos luego. - se despidió el chico moviendo su mano en gesto de despedida.

-Voy contigo. - dijo el grandote siguiéndole.

Una vez fuera del instituto y tras haber andando durante unas calles, Ichigo se detuvo delante del moreno dándole la espalda y éste se detuvo mirandole.

-No sé que me pasa, Chad. - dijo el peli naranja para acto seguido lanzar su mochila contra la pared con fuerza y lleno de rabia. - ¡No entiendo nada! - pateó la mochila levantando y estampando de nuevo la mochila en la pared y se apoyó en la pared.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ha aparecido alguien... parece conocer a Rukia.

-¿Aparecido alguien?

-Apareció de un tipo de puerta enorme del cielo. De la nada. Creo que de eso que dice Rukia de la Sociedad de Almas, donde se reúnen todos los shinigami.

-¿Entonces es amigo?

-No lo sé. No me fío de él. - admitió el peli naranja arrugando el ceño. - Dijo cosas que no logro entender y... creo que se trae algo con Rukia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes... - murmuró apartando la mirada del suelo para ponerla en otro lugar justo donde había una pareja riéndose junta y abrazándose. - Algo como eso, supongo.

Sado dirigió su mirada hacia donde miraba su amigo y entendió el asunto un poco mejor. Parecía que Ichigo estaba cabreado por diversos motivos sumándole también a que, al parecer, estaba celoso de ese chico por lo que pudiese tener con la enana del grupo aunque fuese la más mayor en cuanto a edad se refiriesen.

-Estás celoso.

-¿¡Qué voy a estar celoso!? - exclamó enseguida él molesto. - ¡No es eso! ¡¿Por qué iba a estarlo!? ¡Es sólo que no me fío de ese tipo! ¡Puede que quiera hacerle algo a Rukia! ¡Pero ella...!

-Ella se ha quedado con él. - terminó Sado mirando a su amigo que se detuvo de inmediato mirándole. - Y eso te cabrea de sobremanera.

-... ¡No son celos! - volvió a repetir cogiendo la mochila y alejándose de allí.

-Te cabreas más cuando te dicen la verdad y no quieres verlo. - murmuró el muchacho viendo como Ichigo se alejaba de allí de mal humor.

Cuando Ichigo llegó a casa, se encerró en su habitación tirándose en la cama y quedándose mirando el techo con las manos en la nuca mientras pensaba en la idiotez que Sado había dicho.

-Celoso, dice... Jamás ha sido una gilipollez más grande en su vida. - musitó soltando un chasquido y ladeándose dando la espalda a las puerta que se abría segundos después.

-Ichi-nii...

-Yuzu, déjame solo, por favor. - pidió el chico sin voltearse.

-¿Estás bien? Desde que has llegado...

-Por favor, Yuzu, no quiero hablar. - insistió el chico, esperando que su hermana saliese de la habitación.

Yuzu se quedó mirando preocupada a su hermano pero terminó por asentir y volver con Karin cerrando la puerta de nuevo al salir.

-Oe, Ichigo, no deberías tratar así a tu hermana. - se escuchó una voz abriendo la puerta del armario saliendo el peluche Kon de dentro. Saltó de aquel lugar y corrió subiendo a la cama, colocándose encima del chico. - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has discutido con Rukia nee-chan?

-No. - dijo tajante el chico ladeándose de nuevo al otro lado para no ver a Kon. Pero éste le persiguió y volvió a su posición anterior.

-¡Oe! ¡Estate quieto!

Kon terminó volando por la habitación y siendo gritado por el chico que le pedía que o le dejase solo o que se callase. El peluche no entendía nada pero si que veía que Ichigo estaba muy mal humorado, como nunca antes lo había visto. A pesar de su mal carácter todas esas cosas no eran propias del shinigami sustituto y eso lo sabía perfectamente. Es por eso, que decidió salir por la ventana y buscar a Rukia por la ciudad para poder ir a hablar con él dado que cuando se sacaba su nombre la cosa no mejoraba, si no que parecía empeorarse.

La noche llegó a la ciudad e Ichigo ni siquiera bajó a cenar. Yuzu terminó por subirle la cena en una bandeja a su hermano. Entró en la habitación y se lo dejó reposando en el escritorio echándole un vistazo en completo silencio. No sabía si estaba durmiendo o despierto pero, su hermano le preocupaba en gran medida.

Había llegado casi las once de la noche cuando Rukia entraba disimuladamente en la habitación. Abrió el armario y se puso el pijama dentro, saliendo después de un salto y dirigiéndose hacia el peli naranja.

-Ichigo. - le llamó pero no obtuvo reacción. - Ichigo, ¿estás durmiendo? - volvió a no tener respuesta y se acercó hasta él viendo que estaba con los ojos cerrados pero por su respiración, dedujo que no dormía si no que se hizo el dormido. Extrañada, frunció el ceño y le tocó el hombro. - ¿Por qué te haces el dormido?

-Intento dormir, Rukia. - murmuró de mala gana.

Rukia se sorprendió de esa forma de tratarla pero se apartó de él y se dirigió a su sitio; el armario. Antes de cerrar la puerta, lo miró fijamente.

-Siento mucho lo que ha hecho Renji. Sólo está preocupado por mi...

-No me importa. - respondió en un susurro.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada. Estoy cansado. Quiero dormir.

Rukia pudo ver que no había probado la cena y se levantó nuevamente a por él.

-No has probado la cena ¿o es que había un plato extra para mi? - preguntó con cierto tono de broma esperando que el chico le dijese algo más.

-Cometelo si quieres.

Rukia volvió a quedarse extrañada, no lograba entender que era lo que le pasaba. Eran amigos. Y aunque llevaban unos meses juntos, sentía una cercanía demasiado grande entre ellos dos que no había tenido con muchas personas, de hecho, sobraban dedos de la mano con los que le había pasado esas cosas. Tras comerse la cena que Ichigo tenía, se regresó nuevamente al armario y cerró la puerta, intentando conciliar el sueño aunque no es que lograse descansar demasiado ya que, Ichigo estaba raro y distante.

Durante unos días, el shinigami sustituto no dirigía palabra alguna a la morena a la cual no le hacía ni caso. Desaparecía del instituto, no quedaba con los demás y se metía en algunos problemas por callejones en los que salía victorioso. Kon ya había puesto al día con todo lo que sabía a Rukia por lo que ésta, decidió solucionar las cosas de una buena vez.

Ichigo estaba por entrar al gimnasio del instituto cuando apareció Renji.

-Vaya, vaya... si es el shinigami sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo...

-¿Qué quieres, Abarai? - preguntó pues ahora eran compañeros de clase. Algo irónico, ciertamente.

-Sabes lo que quiero. - dijo mirandole fijamente. - Los poderes de Rukia.

-Que pesado... - murmuró.

-Devuélveselos. - finalizó.

-¿Y por qué no le pasas los tuyos? Así se acaba el drama.

-¡No bromees, estúpido! - alzó la voz el pelirrojo. Lo miró enfadado y le dio un hombro con hombro dejando le atrás.

El novato como shinigami entró al gimnasio y soltó un grito de odio para después ponerse a golpear colchonetas y sacos de boxeo que había logrado encontrar para intentar desahogarse pero, ¿podría con eso? Se sentía demasiado enfadado y no se lograba relajar. ¿Qué era ese mal humor? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto la presencia de Renji? Y más aún, ¿por qué le dolía ver como Rukia y Renji se entendían de esa manera y estaban tan cerca? ¡No eran celos! No podían ser celos... ¿o quizá si?

Fue a dar un puñetazo con todos los sentimientos que albergaban en su interior al saco. Pero éste desapareció y en su lugar, apareció un escudo que le dejó sorprendido. Sus ojos vieron que era un escudo que no se levantaba demasiados palmos del suelo, ese tamaño sólo tenía un nombre y cuando esa cabellera negra asomó por encima del escudo, Ichigo la miró con dureza.

-¿Qué narices haces?

-¿Y tú? - respondió con una pregunta.

-Yo te he preguntado antes. - se excusó el peli naranja frotándose la frente.

-Llevas días insoportable.

-Soy insoportable.

-No tanto. - admitió ella con una sonrisa. Él la miró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa divertida por haber escuchado esas palabras e intento ocultarla pero en su rostro se reflejaba que se había relajado algo con ello. - Ichigo, ¿he hecho algo que te ha enfadado? Dímelo. Si no me lo dices, no podremos solucionarlo.

-Está todo bien, Rukia. - insistió intentando convencerse de ello.

-¿Por qué intentas engañarte a ti mismo? ¿Es que no somos amigos? ¿No confías en mi?

-Esa pregunta debería de hacértela yo. - respondió a la defensiva, algo dolido y afectado por esas preguntas.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada.

Ichigo no hacía más que intentar negarse todo a sí mismo y cuando un lado intentaba admitirlo, el otro trataba de callarlo. Era un lanzar la piedra y esconderla que Rukia se había dado cuenta y lo empotró contra la pared.

-¿De qué tienes miedo, Ichigo? - cuestionó seriamente teniendo su brazo en el cuello del chico bloqueándolo y teniendo sus brazos retenidos por completo. - Busca bien lo que te tiene así y sé sincero. Es una de tus cualidades.

En pocas palabras, le estaba asegurando que mentía y que era demasiado obvio. Por parte de Ichigo, se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica en completo silencio haciendo exactamente lo que le había pedido y aceptando muy lentamente que si, que estaba muerto de celos por Renji. Por lo que le dijo, por la cercanía que ambos tenían, por esa relación que veía a cada rato. Ambos se gritaban, se insultaban pero se notaba mucho cariño por ambas partes. Tragó saliva y observó detenidamente sus ojos y mirando disimuladamente sus labios por unos mili segundos.

No. No podía decirle esas cosas.

Por lo que terminó por removerse con todas sus fuerzas y logró liberar una de sus manos con la que pudo agarrar el brazo de Rukia y apartarla de él.

-No me psicoanalices, no me gusta.

-¡Ichigo! - protestó molesta. - ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Qué bicho te ha picado?

-Voy a casa. Te veo en un rato. - cambió de tema totalmente marchándose de allí.

Rukia en un principio se quedó ahí en el gimnasio, incrédula ante que esa situación estuviese pasando.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando contigo, Ichigo? - murmuró molesta apretando los puños con fuerza y saliendo de aquel lugar.

Rukia salió embalada de allí como si tuviera el diablo dentro pero entonces chocó con Sado.

-Perdón, Chad. - se disculpó Rukia.

-Tranquila. - respondió. - ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-A por Ichigo, no logro saber que le pasa. - Sado la miró fijamente viendo que estaba bastante cabreada por no saberlo y preocupada a la vez. - ¿Tu sabes algo?

-Habla con él. - respondió dando a entender que sí, pero que no iba a hablar.

Y después de aquello, fue a la casa de los Kurosaki, entrando por la puerta como una invitada. El padre de Ichigo enseguida se puso en esa faceta de super padre y sus hermanas sonrientes se lo llevaron para que dejase de molestar a la pobre. Como se sabía el camino de sobra, terminó llegando a la habitación.

-¿¡NANI!?* - se escuchó a Kon gritar desde fuera de la habitación. - ¡Pero eso es genial, Ichigo! ¡Eso es...! - pareció que lo interrumpió y Rukia abrió sigilosamente la puerta para cotillear, como toda una adolescente preocupada y cotilla.

Ichigo estaba sentado en mitad de la cama con con en una mano y tapándole la boca en la otra.

-¡Cierra el pico! ¡No puede saberlo!

-¿Pero por qué?

-¡Porque...!

-¿Qué no debería saber y por qué? - irrumpió finalmente, con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Rukia nee-chan! - gritó emocionado al ver a la shinigami allí y corrió a abrazarla. Rukia estiró la pierna y lo pateó mirando fijamente a Ichigo.

-Aún no ha terminado la conversación.

-Para mi lo ha hecho.

-¡Ichigo ya basta! ¡Estoy harta de estar preocupada por ti y que me trates de esa manera! ¡Si he hecho algo malo merezco saberlo para pedirte perdón y solucionarlo! - exclamó dirigiéndose hacia él.

-¡No puedes solucionarlo! - alzó más la voz que ella incorporándose y quedándose delante de ella.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes!?

-¡Porque lo sé!

-¡Explícamelo! - exigió acercando su rostro a él.

Si las miradas mataran, entre ellos habría una guerra en la que no se sabría quien iría ganando. Ichigo apretó los dientes y los puños y Rukia tan sólo los puños con el ceño fruncido.

-No.

Ichigo fue empujado por Rukia y éste perdió el equilibrio llevándose consigo a la chica. Cayeron encima de la cama y Rukia se quedó encima de él, bloqueando todo su cuerpo y quedando sentada encima de su cintura.

-¡Wooah! - se emocionaba Kon viéndolo todo desde el escritorio donde se había subido al escuchar tantos gritos y ver semejante situación. - ¡Se están acercando...!

-Ichigo...

-...

-No soporto esta situación más. - murmuró apretando su camiseta. - Me gusta cuando me meto en el armario y tenemos conversaciones. Me gusta cuando bromeas y cuando te alteras por pequeñas cosas pero esto... no me gusta.

Ichigo apartó la mirada por unos momentos pero volvió a mirarla, viendo como lo miraba. Esa mirada que indicaba que ya no aguantaba más, que quería saber que ocurría, se veía preocupada y desesperada por arreglar la situación.

-¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de Renji? Si eramos amigos... podrías habérmelo dicho. - murmuró mirando a otro lado.

-¿Renji? - repitió sin entender. - ¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿Cómo que que pasa? - repitió él molesto por esa pregunta tan estúpida. - ¡No me gusta lo que te traes con él!

-¿Lo que me traigo...?

-¡Sí! ¡Tanto misterio! ¡Siempre protegiéndolo! - gritó sin poder evitarlo. - ¡No soporto que lo protejas cuando quiere matarme! ¡Que le hagas caso! ¡Que dejes que se acerque tanto! ¡Lo que veo no me gusta! ¡Él no me gusta y menos para ti! - exclamó aguantándose todavía muchas cosas.

-¿Para mí...? - aflojó su agarre confundida y enarcó una ceja. - Espera, Ichigo... ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Sé que eres suya pero...

-¿Suya? - la voz tétrica que puso le hizo mirarla y su cara de enfado pasó a una de terror cuando vio como un aura de muerte le rodeaba por completo. - ¿¡QUIÉN ES DE ESE IMBÉCIL!? - gritó agarrándole de la camiseta y zarandeándolo. - ¿¡Pero cómo se te ocurre...!?

-¡Él me lo dijo cuando tu nos interrumpiste hace días! - soltó para excusarse ya que, realmente, estaba dando demasiado miedo.

-¿Ese imbécil... te dijo que yo...? - lo soltó y se dirigió a la ventana saltando por ella y desapareciendo.

-Nee-chan daba mucho miedo. - dijo Kon llorando.

-Se ha puesto hecha una furia. - murmuró confundido el adolescente. - Eso quiere decir... ¿qué es mentira? ¿O que no quería que lo fuese diciendo por ahí?

Kon se dio un golpe en la cara al escuchar sus dos preguntas.

-¡BAKA! - gritó el peluche resonando por toda la casa.

-Ichi-nii... ¿con quien estás? - preguntó Yuzu en el otro lado de la habitación. - Esa voz no es de Kuchiki-san...

-Voy a matarte... - murmuró Ichigo fulminándolo con la mirada. - ¡Es una grabadora, Yuzu! ¡No te preocupes! Alguien me la ha metido en la mochila hoy y quería saber si podía reconocer la voz de alguien para devolvérsela mañana. - se excusó tontamente.

-¡Oh, entiendo! ¡Si necesitáis algo, avisar! - dijo alegremente la chica.

-¡Claro! ¡Arigato, Yuzu! - agradeció su hermano con una sonrisa.

-¡Muy buena, Ichigo! - exclamó por lo bajo Kon alzando una pata.

-¿"Muy buena"...? ¡Te voy a sacar todo el algodón, zoquete! - dijo cogiendo al peluche que empezó a patalear y suplicar por su vida.

En cuestión de unas horas, Rukia citó a Ichigo en el parque donde tuvo el encuentro con Renji y Rukia hacia unos días y logró escaquearse de casa para poder ir. Estaba algo nervioso pues no sabía lo que iba a encontrarse. Rukia se había ido hecha una furia y le aterraba bastante. Cuando se enfadaba, tenía un muy mal carácter, peor que el suyo. Tenía miedo por su propia vida.

Y no es que cambiaría todo cuando llegó y vio a Renji con un ojo hinchado, otro morado, un brazo roto y con el otro libre, con una muleta pues su pierna también se encontraba con una escayola. Y Rukia frotándose los puños como si aún le doliesen de haberle machado tanto. ¿Había dejado Rukia en ese estado al peli rojo? El peli naranja tragó saliva y se acercó con algo de miedo a ambos.

-¿Qué ha pasado...? - se atrevió a preguntar. Mantuvieron el silencio, pero finalmente, Rukia le golpeó la pierna herida a Renji quien soltó un quejido de dolor.

-Habla. - dijo severa Rukia.

-¡Duele! ¡No me pegues más! - pidió gritando a la chica para después mirar al chico aunque le dolían los ojos de mala manera. - Yo... me lo inventé.

-¿Eh? ¿El qué?

-Lo de Rukia y yo. - Ichigo miró a Renji fijamente y luego a Rukia quien se encontraba cruzada de brazos mirandole fijamente. - No tenemos ningún tipo de relación en ese sentido. - aclaró. - Lo siento.

-¿Pero por qué...?

-Porque es un idiota que fue rechazado. - dijo con dureza la morena lo que hizo que Renji pusiese cara de dolor.

-Y yo me voy ya... o me desmayaré.

Difícilmente, empezó a irse y ambos se quedaron solos. Ichigo aún estaba analizando la situación. Había admitido que no le gustaba Renji para ella, había dejado ver que estaba celoso y ahora resultaba, que era todo una mentira de ese idiota.

-¡Pues ya está arreglado! - exclamó para intentar salir del paso. - Vamos a casa, se acerca la hora de dormir.

-Espera. - le retuvo agarrando la camiseta por su espalda. Ichigo ladeó la cabeza para mirarla y ver que se apoyaba en ésta. - Te habías puesto así por pensar que tenía algo con ese imbécil...

-Ya te dije que no me gustaba para ti. - intentó disimular con su cara sonrojada por el hecho de tener a Rukia así y estar en esa situación.

-Estabas celoso. - aclaró ella con una sonrisa alzando su rostro para mirarle.

-¡No lo estaba! - exclamó él volteándose con la cara roja como un tomate.

-Lo estabas.

-¡Bueno, vale! ¡Lo estaba! - admitió soltandolo en un grito, como si lo necesitase soltar de esa forma para quedarse tranquilo. Después de eso, ambos se miraron en silencio. Unos pocos minutos después, Ichigo decidió romperlo. - Perdón por estarlo pero...

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Porque no tengo derechos.

Rukia le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que saliese un chichón entre su mata de cabello.

-¡¿Por qué me pegas, bruta!? - le chilló con las manos en la cabeza intentando no quejarse.

-¡Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar como quieras! Si quieres estar celoso, estate celoso.

-Pero... - quiso quejarse él.

-Yo también me celaría si alguna chica fuese diciendo que tu eres suyo. - admitió ella, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y sintiendo un descontrol en su pecho.

Ichigo se sonrojó hasta le médula y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba como nunca antes. Tragó saliva intentando sacar alguna palabra pero no sabía que decir, ahora mismo sólo resonaban esas palabras en su cabeza.

-¿Y si lo hago...? - preguntó él finalmente, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ni se te ocurra bromear con eso... - dijo ella de forma amenazadora. - ¿O quieres acabar como el que se ha ido?

Ichigo puso cara de espanto y negó con la cabeza rápidamente para terminar acercarse hasta ella por completo y atraerla a su cuerpo. Ambos quedaron a escasos milímetros del otro.

-Yo prefiero acabar de otra forma diferente... - susurró sonrojado y acercando sus labios a los de la morena, tocándolos por fin como desde hacía tiempo le había empezado a decir su cabeza. Rukia acarició su pecho y ascendió hasta su cuello rodeándolo e inclinándose hacia él hasta tal punto de colgarse y revolver su cabello profundizando aquel beso.

**FIN**

_Zanpakutoh* = __Las espadas que tienen los shinigamis._

_Kûso* = Es la forma de decir "Mierda" "Joder" o "Maldita sea". Todo depende de la situación/contexto._

_Minna* = Chicos._

_Baka* = Idiota._

_Nani?* = ¿Cómo?_

_Nee-chan* = Hermana._


End file.
